The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses, methods for controlling the electronic apparatuses, transmission apparatuses, and reception apparatuses, and particularly relates to an electronic apparatus, a method for controlling the electronic apparatus, a transmission apparatus, and a reception apparatus which are capable of performing communication of a large amount of data.
In recent years, an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has been broadly used, which is a de facto standard in the industry, as a digital interface used for connection between CE (Consumer Electronics) apparatuses. For example, “High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.4, Jun. 5 2009” discloses an HDMI standard.
In the HDMI standard, a video signal, an audio signal, and a control signal are transmitted as digital signals using a three-data differential line pair (TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) Channel 0/1/2). Furthermore, in HDMI1.4, an HEC (HDMI Ethernet Channel) has been newly defined and enables 100 Base-TX data transmission. Note that “Ethernet” is a registered trademark.